Child's Play
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Two little kids with hyperactive imaginations come across Raph's and Leo's weapons. I'm not really sure how to describe this story, so just read it, k?


I thought of this story while I was on a shopping trip with my grandma. I saw two little kids in a grocery cart playing with plastic ninja turtles weapons and acting like the ninja turtles. They were really quite cute.

Sounds of metal clashing on metal drifted from the backyard into the kitchen of April's farmhouse. Mikey and Don were helping April set the table for dinner.  
  
"Hey, do you think Raph and Leo are almost done with their sparring match?" April asked. "It's been almost half an hour already."  
  
"Knowing Raph and Leo," Donnie said, "I'd say-"  
  
CLANG!!  
  
"No."  
  
Outside, Raph and Leo circled each other. Raph dived at Leo, who ducked. Raph pushed off a tree and over his brother's head, landing in front of him. They circled once more. Raph drew a sai from his belt and threw it at Leo, who dodged it. The weapon went flying over the hedge, and landed in the neighbor's yard.  
  
"Oh crap," Raph muttered. Getting angry for losing one of his weapons, he aimed a kicked at one of Leo's katanas. Leo was surprised, and the sword went flying out of his hand and into the neighbor's yard, landing neatly next to Raph's sai.  
  
"Look what you did!" Leo yelled at Raph. "Now April's neighbors will be even more suspicious than they already are!"  
  
"Look Leo, let's just sneak over there and get them back. We're ninja, remember? We can get over there and back here in a flash."  
  
Leonardo looked over to the neighbor's yard where his sword was nestled in the grass. "Ok..." he said. They both began to creep quietly into the yard when suddenly the door to the back porch opened.  
  
A woman in her late thirties came out on to the porch. "Kyle, Brandon, come play outside for a while. Mommy needs to clean the house."  
  
Two young boys both about eight years old came running into the yard. They looked identical except for their clothes. One was wearing a green shirt and the other was wearing a black shirt. The mother looked at Green.  
  
"Kyle," she sighed, "Play nice with your brother while you're out here, ok?" Green, or Kyle, planted his hands on his hips. "My name's not Kyle," he said in an exaggerated deep voice. "My name's Raphael."  
  
At this, Leo looked at Raph from behind the bush where they were hiding and sniggered. This should be good.  
  
Black, or Brandon, marched up to his mother. "And I'm Leonardo." He said. Kyle pointed a finger at his mother. "And you're the Shredder!" He said. "Run away!!" He and his brother ran across the yard, giggling their heads off.  
  
The mother shook her head and went back in the house. "Shredder has retreated!" Kyle said. "What do we do now?"

"Well," said Brandon, "I'm the leader turtle, so...I say we climb a tree!"

"I don't wanna climb a tree." Kyle said, planting his hands on his hips once more. Brandon frowned.

"Well I'm the leader, so you hafta do what I say."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then. I'm leaving." Kyle started to walk back to the house.  
  
Behind the bush, the brothers looked at each other. "They do us good," Leo said. Raph agreed.  
  
"No your not!" came a cry from the yard. "Come back here!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Raph said, "They got us down."  
  
"I don't wanna play your silly game anyway...hey, what's this?" Kyle had come across Raph's sai.  
  
"It's a fork," Brandon said, coming to inspect the new thing. Kyle looked at him.  
  
"It's not a _fork_, dingbat, it's a sai. Just like Raphael has on the cartoon." He looked around. "I wonder where it came from?"  
  
"I dunno...hey, look!" Brandon had found Leo's katana. "It's a sword, just like Leonardo has!" He too looked around. Kyle's eyes got wide.  
  
"D'you think they're here?" Kyle whispered. Still looking around, Brandon got closer to his brother.  
  
"Why would they be here?" he whispered in an equally excited voice.  
  
The twins began comparing theories and ideas on why the ninja turtles might be near their home.

Behind the bush, Leo was having some trouble holding his brother back.  
  
"Leo!" Raph said in an urgent whisper, "They've got our weapons. They could hurt themselves. They're too young."  
  
"Raph, I know," Leo said, holding on to him, "But we just need to wait for a few more minutes, and do this slowly. We don't want to scare the pants off them."  
  
"_YOU_ don't," Raph said with an evil grin.  
  
"Five more minutes Raph." Leo persisted.

"Maybe the Foot chased them away," Brandon suggested.  
  
"Nah," Kyle said, "They would prob'ly just beat up the Foot, not run away from 'em."  
  
It was at this moment that Raph couldn't wait anymore. He jumped out from behind the bush and marched up to Kyle with his hand outstretched.  
  
"Okay kid, just hand over my sai."  
  
Leo emerged quietly from the bush and stood behind Raph. "And my katana," he said to Brandon.  
  
Both boys huffed up. "No." They said in unison.  
  
Leonardo scratched his head. "Um...please?"  
  
Brandon lost his nerve first. "We just wanted to have a little fun with 'em," he said, handing the katana to Leo. Seeing his brother give up made Kyle resign as well. He handed the sai to Raphael. Then suddenly the reality of it hit them.  
  
"You guys are...real?" Brandon squeaked.  
  
Raph looked down at him. "Do I look like I'm not real?"  
  
Brandon shook his head, eyes wide. Kyle stepped forward. "Are you staying with Miss April?" He asked shyly.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Where's Mike and Don?"  
  
"In the house."  
  
Raphael raised an eyeridge. "Wait a minute," he said, "How do you guys know about us? Our names? And the Foot?"  
  
Brandon shrugged. "There's a cartoon about you guys. Don't worry though. No one thinks you're real, and we won't tell anybody."  
  
Kyle grinned. "Hey, do you guys want to come over for dinner?"  
  
Raphael and Leo looked at each other. "I don't think-" Leo started, but was cut off by April's voice.  
  
"Raphael? Leonardo? Where are you guys? Dinner's ready!" April came outside and saw the turtles standing in her neighbor's yard, with Kyle and Brandon looking up at them.  
  
April baby-sat for Kyle and Brandon when she stayed in the country sometimes. They really were quite cute.  
  
"Uh, I see you've met my friends, Leonardo and Raphael," she said to the twins, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Don't worry," Brandon said happily, "Mommy didn't see 'em. And we won't tell her neither."  
  
April relaxed a little. "Hey, do you two want to have dinner at my house and meet the rest of my...friends?"  
  
Kyle stared at her. "You mean we can meet Don and Mikey too? Awesome! Lemme go ask my mom."  
  
He was gone and back in a flash saying that his mother had said it was all right. Walking into the house, Brandon stuck to Leo like glue, and the same with Kyle and Raph.  
  
"Leo?" Brandon asked a little bit shyly.  
  
Leo looked down at him. "Yes?"  
  
"D'you think you could give me some martial arts lessons before you leave?"  
  
Leo smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Kyle said, jumping up and down in front of Raph.  
  
Raph shook his head. "Ok, as long as you don't take my weapon again."  
  
Everyone laughed and April guided the two young boys into the kitchen to meet the rest of their heroes.

So. Kinda dumb, kinda pointless, but I had fun writing it. BTW, I used to play Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when I was little with my friends. I was always April. Or Venus, depending on who was playing. Go figure.


End file.
